Those 3 words On again off again
by Rockin Robyn Jonas
Summary: Troypay Oneshot.Troy keeps hurting Sharpay.He not paid enough attention once,and he cheated on her the second time.They still have those same feelings those 3 words:I love you.Will they ever get it right.Sorry for the sucky summary story's alot better.


**A/N:I HAD to write this before what i put for my poll results.TROYPAY!!Oneshot.Rated T for mild langauge.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY...my first oneshot,eep!**

**-Robyn**

KEY-_**Sharpay's thoughts,**__Troys Thoughts,__Flashbacks,_Regular Narrative

**Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA...Sorta...my BFF Gee helped!Oh and i Made up Zoey Rubiz,so i own her**

**TROYPAY-TROYPAY-TROYPAY**

_**Why does he have to taunt me,That Troy Bolton.Why?He knows he does it.**_

They had been dating on and off for quite a while now,Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton had.

At the moment they were at the movies,seeing _Minutemen_ on a 'Not-A-Date'

He kept his thoughts from her,Troy from Sharpay.He loved her,and though he hid it,she knew.

Yes she knew he loved her like she did him.

But after all that had happened.

_Flashback_

_Troy Bolton walked up to his locker,smiling fondly at the blonde who was waiting there...until he saw her annoyed and pissed face."Are you okay?"he had asked her,confused...right before she slapped him hard across the face."Oww...Sharpay what the hell was that for?"he yelled angrily at the girl."That was for kissing Gabriella!!"she had screamed at him "Let me explaine!"he had yelled at her "Oh,another stupid excuse?"Sharpay had asked,annoyed,tearing up."No."Troy changed his mind of explaining._

_"Great.Then we can do this with no pain."Sharpay had said,before walking away,crying,with the Sharpettes there to comfort the girl who instantly went back to being sn Ice Queen._

_End of Flashback_

Sharpay thought of this,paying no attention to Vergil..or Fegil...or Turtle or whatever the boy who was played by Jason Dolley on screen was._**Then as soon as we break up he starts dating That Gabriella...Gosh...and he sings of how he hates me.**_

Then the Fergil or Vergil or whoever said "_If I really could go back in time,Id tell Stephanie how I really feel about her."_

_If __**i**__ could go back in time,I wouldn't hurt Shar..._

A few minutes later,Sharpay was thinking about their **first** brealup.How...

_Flashback_

_That dumb Zoey Rubiz,Troys ex-girlfriend had started hanging out with him more than Sharpay,and how she had gotten all paranoid and broke up with him._

_End of Flashback_

But then she had gotten him back...she was scared she wouldnt ever get him back _**I love you so much,Troy.I wish I could have another chance.**_

The movie just ended with a Stephanie-Fergil//Vergil kiss.

And with the credits Sharpay and Troy stood up to leave.

[[**A/N:**Not yet...hehe

"Shar,I need to speak with you."Troy said nervously to Sharpay as they left the screening room.

"Speak."The girl replied to him in the now-deserted hallways.

"Here?"

"Is That okay?"

"Yeah.."

"Speak then."Sharpay repeated.

Troy looked into Sharpay's chocolate eyes.His blue eyes peircing through."ok i know im dating Gabriella and i know i hurt you alot and i cause us to break up"he sighs"but Sharpay i still have feelings for you i still wanna be with you when two people have feelings like we do for each other they dont go away so easily and i know mine havent"he sighs and takes a breath"and i just want you to know that i still love you,as more than a friend"

"Troy..I already know.And you know how I feel,Ive told you a million times and i havent changed my mind."she said "But if you want to be with me,you'll have to prove it,because you're right,you did hurt me.But you know me,Im willing to give you a chance."

"Ok...well then what should i do?"Troy asked,still gazing at her.

"Something..I dont know."she says.

"What Sharpay?What?Ill ever know if you dont tell me!!"He said.

"I dont know!Anything!?"The blonde said,his eyes were so intense...she couldnt think straight.

"Anything what?"Troy almost yelled.

"Just..Just."She pulled him close to her and kissed him with all she had,Troy reacting after a short second of hestitation.

"I will always love you."Troy whispered after they had broken away and Sharpay was being held in his arms tightly.

**TROYPAY-TROYPAY-TROYPAY**

Ok what did you think?Did you like in ANY better than Cwen..

I dunno if Ill update Cwen anymore...I might kill Cody and end it,Im getting very bored...or i might kill gwen..anyways thanks for reading

_-Robyn_


End file.
